Road to Unity
By 2210, the idea of uniting Saran, Pan Saran and United Earth into one is openly discussed. Citizen of all three civilizations are positive about it. The Sarans still have the most skeptics. Theirs is the oldest kingdom after all and critics fear that Saran culture is swept away and the Queen becomes powerless. To address these issues open GalNet discussions are held. A commission with members of all three societies is formed . The Road to Unity Commission has its first discussion on GalNet 1 on September 13th, 2210. One of the ideas that came out of that discussion was the United Youth Initiative. In 2211, the Ult, Garbini and Quadi Peds Ambassadors address the Road to Unity Commission wanting to participate in that program. A second Student exchange including those societies is planned for 2212. The Road to Unity Committee discussions become the most watched show on GalNet. Not only is it the most watched show, but citizens of all societies conected via GalNet participate with calls, discussions, blogs, etc.This participation includes members of several societies that were not formally a part of the Commission.. No one really questions the actual goal of unification; what is discussed are the details as to how it should happen and what form the new society should take. *An Empire or Kingdom with either: **Richard Stahl is mentioned as possible candidate of first Emperor, (an idea gaining traction even among the Sarans.) **There are those who want the Saran Queen on top. *Something like the Pan Saran Senate. *A Science Council. *A "pure" Democracy. *A "pure" Republic. When Stahl is invited to participate in a town hall meeting of the Road to Unity committee in 2212, he disapointed those who wanted to nominate him Emperor, by his anger with that movement. When he was asked what he would do, he raised his hands and gestured around the Road to Unity Studio with an audience from all Civilizations taking part in these discussions and said:” Something like that, where everyone has a say and no one rules above others. Where the individuals oppinion counts, minorities don't get trampled but the will of the majority makes policy. Some sort of public forum I guess...Heck what do you ask me? I am just a simple soldier.” Most historians agree, that this was the seed that created the Assembly and the form the Union tookWhile Stahl is best known as a military hero, several of his contributions outside the battlefield are considered by some to be at least as important to the formation of the Union as his contributions as a warrior.. A Terran Congressman (his name is lost in history) proposes the United Stars of the Galaxy and argues that the model of the United States of America, with individual states and a united Federal government would be the best form of a new governmentSchlolars are almost certain it was Restored Benjamin Franklin.. The Road to Unity becomes an official part of the government of United Earth, Sarans and Pan Sarans in 2213. Prior to that date it had been functioning without official standing. The Road to Unity program is gripping the three socities like a fever. It is on everyones lips. The idea of The Assembly and a dome with representatives is born out of one of the Road to Unity GalNet shows. Scholars and law experts working on the text of a unifying constitution and every article is discussed by many million. What should have been a chaotic process is more of an organic growthThe fear of it might be a chaotic process was set forth by historians who specialized in constitutional conventions.. It is realized that the basic laws and rights are concepts everyone understands. By 2218, several concrete steps have been taken, including preparing the three civilizations founding to become part of a larger one, and starting the process of Unifying the Militaries. A planet had been selected to serve as capitol of the new society with had officially been named United Stars of the Galaxy. At 00:00 hrs on June 1st 2220, the new flag of the United Stars is hoisted on a flag pole. The Military Units assembled put on new Uniform jackets:Union Fleet Black, Union Army Green and Union Marines Blue. The new hymn is played. The three heads of states shake hands, then the Queen of Saran delivers a very short note: This day marks the creation of a new united society of formerly independent civilizations. United by the common goal to provide personal liberty, undeniable human rights and an environment where every citizen can live free and pursue happiness. A new society nurtured by all our rich histories and cultural diversities and formed by each and everyone of us. This marks the founding of the United Stars of the Galaxy. May this Union of our Societies grow, stay true to its lofty goals and values and fulfill the expectations we all place in this Union!” Over the next two years the transition period is finalized, including the disbanding of the Road to Unity Committee and it's replacement by the Office of Proposals. Notes Category:History